The new cultivar was selected by the inventor, Richard Wells among a planting of seedling Helleborus hybrida. Seed and pollen parents are unidentified Helleborus hybrida. This new variety was discovered February 2012 as a single plant in a field of Helleborus hybrida seedlings in Salem, Oreg.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘MONOBYRN2’ by shoot tissue culture at a commercial laboratory in Oregon, during 2012. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. Several generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.